Can't Stand the Heat
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: Toshiro can't stand the heat of summer. And he's not the only one when Ichigo drags a flustered Ukitake into his office. ::Hinted Ichigo/Ukitake::


**Title: **Can't Stand the Heat

**Summary:** Toshiro can't stand the heat of summer. And he's not the only one when Ichigo drags a flustered Ukitake into his office.

**Pairings:** Hinted Ichigo/Ukitake

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Bleach series, so you can't sue me.

**Warnings:** Nothing really.

**AN: **I really don't have much to say. Heh, this was supposed to be a drabble but it kinda got away from me. That happens a lot, I've noticed. Not that I mind. Not at all~!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Summer.

Toshiro hated the summer months in the Seireitei. Loathed them, despised them.

It. Was. Too. _Freaking_. _**Hot!**_

It was muggy the way the heat seemed to just hang in the air, unable to escape no matter where you went. It was uncomfortable the way his clothing clung to his body from perspiration and made his hair fall limp and useless.

Luckily, Hyorinmaru was able to make things much more bearable for him.

The summer months really, really bothered him.

But what bothered Toshiro the most was the fact that his office, with him inside, became suddenly and disturbing popular among the masses. Reapers from every division try to cram themselves into his office, lying sprawled out on his couch and/or on the floor, doing absolutely nothing but annoy him with their presences alone.

In fact he, himself, was rather popular during these hot, summer months. A string of Reapers would shadow him, follow him everywhere in order to feel the wonderful cooling sensation of his Zanpakutō.

"Oi! Toshiro!"

Another twitch rippled from Toshiro's form. Great. Just great. Kurosaki decided to give him an impromptu visit as well. Oh the _joys_ of being popular...

Not a moment later Ichigo came barging through into his office like it was nobody's business, his expression as irritated as usual. Toshiro stood from his seat, his hands flat on the top of his desk, the retort of remind Ichigo that he was to call him 'Captain Hitsugaya' sat perched on his lips.

However, those words dissipated and Toshiro furrowed his brow in slight confusion when he noted that Ichigo was dragging someone else into the room behind him by the wrist, and despite a few elegantly mumbled words of 'it being ok' and 'please don't bother', Ichigo wasn't letting go.

Behind him stood Juushiro with a deeply red flush on his cheeks, his hair pulled back in a rough ponytail, thin tendrils of silky white strands framing his face. He was panting slightly as a light layer of sweat was seen shimmering against the exposed skin of his collarbone and neck. He was trying, and failing, to remove the grip Ichigo had on his wrist with his other hand.

"Please, Ichigo, I'm fine."

Ichigo shot a look over his shoulder that screamed he didn't believe him and Toshiro felt entitled to agree. Juushiro didn't look all that fine.

In fact, he looked rather bothered and worn, to be blunt.

"What's going on?" Toshiro asked, not out of concern (of course not) but out of curiosity.

Yes, he was curious, 'tis all.

"Juushiro's suffering from heat exhaustion," Ichigo informed him bluntly, as was his usual manner of speaking. "He needs to stay out of the heat for a while."

Which would explain why he brought him here...

"Captain Hitsugaya has been bothered enough," Juushiro said softly as he tried to tug his wrist free from Ichigo's grip in an attempt back out the door, staying politely mindful to the other reapers who were all napping peacefully. "I couldn't possibly-"

Again, Ichigo gave him another piercing look and snorted, interrupting Juushiro from saying any more. Instead, he pulled him toward the couch that Rangiku was occupying as she slept. Then, rather amusingly, Toshiro would later deny, he lifted his foot and kicked Rangiku off the chair and sending her crashing to the floor with a cry of surprise.

"Ichigo!" Juushiro spluttered slightly, shocked by what Ichigo had done. "You didn't have to-"

Ichigo, however, simply tugged on Juushiro's wrist again, causing the much older man to stumble forward, falling against the other more reckless male. Ichigo quickly wrapped his other arm around Juushiro's waist to momentarily pull him closer before all but throwing him down onto the couch Toshiro has in his office.

Toshiro felt a small hiss of warning form on the tip of his tongue, wanting to inform Ichigo to be more careful with Juushiro, but he let it go. Juushiro wouldn't appreciate being referred to as being someone fragile.

And besides, someone needed to make sure Juushiro look after himself. If Ichigo was the one who could do it, then fine.

He'll chew him out for barging into his office and calling him 'Toshiro' later.

More strands of Juushiro's hair feel free, wispily touching his shoulders as he looked bewildered and dazed, blinking his kind brown eyes as if he was trying to adjust his vision. He then snapped his head up when Ichigo leaned over him and placed his hands on his shoulders, keeping him from standing up. An expression of dazed surprise lingered on Juushiro's features, but it slowly began to melt away when Ichigo leaned his head forward a bit to press his forehead against Juushiro's, stilling him.

Ichigo seemed to whisper something to Juushiro, but Toshiro couldn't quite hear it. Though, he must admit he was rather surprised by the show of...affection. And he wasn't the only one as many, not all mind you, of the other reapers who had awoken from Rangiku's yell were staring at the two.

No one said a thing for a moment; even Toshiro himself was blinking blankly at them.

After a moment Juushiro sighed, his shoulders slumping a little and he nodded his head as if agreeing to something, a small, albeit shy smile touching his lips.

Ichigo removed his hands and straightened his posture, clearly pleased and satisfied with the result.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours to see how he's doing," Ichigo informed before he abruptly grabbed Renji by the back of his uniform and marched out of the room, Renji protesting vehemently the entire way.

"I'm sorry, Toshiro," Juushiro said with genuine sincerity.

But Toshiro just waved him off with his hand, trying to appear nonchalant about the whole thing and simply went back to his paperwork.

Although, he did find himself glancing up from his paperwork every once in a while to catch a quick glimpse of Juushiro from the corner of his eye. Not five minutes after Ichigo left, Juushiro had fallen asleep, tendrils of his snowy white hair cascading down. His head was tilted ever so slightly to the side, leaning into the corner of the padded chair. His hands were folded neatly in his lap, his knees pressed together with his legs curled up slightly to the side. The red flush on his cheeks had dulled to a healthy pink and his brow was no longer furrowed.

Toshiro felt the corners of his lips twitch into a smile as he turned his attention back to his work, concentrating a little with Hyorinmaru to ensure that the temperature remains comfortable cool for the older captain. It would do him no good to suddenly get too cold after feeling too hot.

And, well, he didn't mind all that much helping his fellow captain out. He was much better company than those who invited themselves into his office.

Speaking of the interlopers, he should probably do something about them. If they should awaken Juushiro now...

Suddenly, Toshiro was pulled from his musings when the silence was disturbed by Ikkaku, who had been asleep in the far corner the entire time, laughing loud and obnoxiously, no doubt having some kind of a fantastic dream.

Which, in turn, caused Juushiro's brow to crease and he made a noise that was almost like a whimper of pain, reacting to the increased volume of noise.

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched.

"Alright," Toshiro said slowly...threateningly...dangerously. "You lot have ten seconds to get out of my office and out of my sight."

"B-but Captain!" Rangiku tried to argue, but it fell flat, a trickle of nervous sweat slipping down the side of her face.

"And to show you I'm serious, you now have five seconds," Toshiro added with a hiss. "Starting _now_."

The room was abruptly emptied, saved for Juushiro who slumbered peacefully, completely unaware by what had just occurred.

"Good," Toshiro muttered as he set up an ice barricade on the door and windows so none of the idiots would try to sneak their way back in. "Now I can finally have some peace and quiet myself."

He walked over to Juushiro, taking a moment to gaze down at him, checking to see if he was still asleep and whether or not he was comfortable. Lifting a hand, he flicked a stray strand of hair from Juushiro's forehead, noting that he was still slightly warm.

Casting a quick glance around his office, ensuring that no one else had indeed bravely lingered, he plonked himself onto the couch beside Juushiro, his arms folded across his chest as he settled himself down.

He wouldn't mind a little nap himself.

* * *

I can't believe it's been a while since I wrote a Bleach oneshot T.T real life sucks.

Please review and feed my sooooul~!


End file.
